See you soon, america
by lightfeather5632
Summary: Just a song fic for UsUk. Sorry if kinda confusing. WHY DO I KEEP TORTURING THE HETALIA COUPLES WHYYYYYYYYY rated T for character death! This is a crack idea that took 40 minutes to write... Also, sorry if a bit OOC ,;)


I have found I really like sound fanfics, I enjoy the challenge. But I have a question... WHY DO I KEEP USING THEM TO TORTURE THE HETALIA COUPLES TELL ME THAT HUH WHY?! ;_; I'M SO SORRY AMERICA AND ENGLAND!

Us & Uk: U BETTAH BE.

* * *

Little America frowned as he scampered around England's big house, alone. It was night, raining outside. As thunder crack, spooking the little nation, he shrieked in fear, escaping into England's room.

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house._

America shook England until he opened his eyes. "Engwand... Its scawy, stay wif me?" He asked softly, shivering. England smiled and lifted the blanket for America to crawl in. He wrapped his arm around the boy, keeping him warm.

_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear._

America snuggled into his chest, jolting awake at every creak of the old house, keeping him awake. He soon heard England's breathing deepen and knew he was asleep. He ignored the need to shake him until awake again.

_The stairs creak as you sleep, its keeping me awake._

America closed his eyes and imagined being grown up, fighting horrible monsters and saving everyone. He nearly fell asleep, but then another loud clap of thunder bolted him awake again.

_Its the house telling you to close your eyes._

America just lay there, shivering in England's arms. He could trust the clouds to not twist up and spit out another dagger of that yellow light at him again. Beautiful, but frightening.

_Some days I can't even trust myself..._

_Its killing me to see you this way._

In the present life, a grown up America stood out on the deck of his ship, overlooking the land that had once been over control of him. He saw England slumped on a burned log on the beach, head down. America frowned, looking away. He didn't want tpo see that sad look his once guardian had. He didn't want it to be this way. He hoped with independence, he could stand at his side, not behind him.

_'Cause though the truth may vary, _

_this ship will carry out bodies safe to shore._

As the ship began to sail away, England sank from view. Something made America regret it, wanting to go back to be one with england again. He missed him already. It was ironic.

_Theres an old voice in my head thats, holding me back._

He missed him, the way his eyes would shine every time he saw America, the way he would immediately break into a smile reserved just for him. The way his voice caressed his fears when he was scared.

_Well tell her that I miss our little talks._

America sat in his quarters of the ship, burying his face in his arms. He just wanted to get home, and try to forget that sad look of betrayal England had given him. That horrible stare through eyes dead of the compassion they held. That haunting look that could cause him nightmares.

_Soon it will be over, and buried with our past._

He just wanted to forget it all.

_We used to play outside when we were young, and full of life, and full of love._

He remembered the days when He was smaller, when England would laugh and smile with him under that warm sun that beat down, as if cheerful itself. He missed that too. Was what he did right? Was it wrong? Did he just leave for a while, or did he abandon England, as he thought he did?

_Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right._

His head began to hurt and he determined it sea sickness, taking a small pill and laying down his head on the desk.

_Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear._

He remembered the first time he mentioned independence to England. He didn't take it well.

_'Cause though the truth may vary, this, ship will carry out bodies safe to shore._

He just would retort on hating the idea and turn away, not bothering to listen to America's reasons. His nails ripped at the wood in fury at the memory. Yes, it must be england's fault.

_The screams all sound the same_

They would scream, and yell, and argue, but America never did get the chance to explain, not in all the times it happened.

_Though the truth may vary, this, ship will carry our bodies safe to shore._

That was then. This was now. America's hands shook as he held that small picture of him and England when they were younger... It held so much, yet so little. When America had gone back for the first time, he found England's water levels were dangerously rising, swamping the lands, killing him. He was deathly sick when he saw him. As the water reach the mainland right under their feet, pooling up to their knees in mere minutes, his hand slipped from americas. He sank under the water.

_Your gone, gone, gone away, I watched you disappear._

He remembered tears wetting his cheeks as he cried out over the sea now reaching his waist, his men trying to pull him back onto the ship. That when he found the picture, floating in the sparkling waters once his first friend, Parent, everything.

_All thats left is a ghost of you._

He might never see him again. He knew that as he screamed at the Sea. He could've helped. But he never did. He never got to explain. "Come back so I can!" He cried out, splashing in the water coming up to his shoulders.

_Now were torn, torn, torn apart, theres nothing we can do._

Now, he really could do nothing. England was gone. Nothing could change that. Not anymore. He remembered holding onto the dying nations hand as the water rose around them. He was choking for air, limp in Americas hand.

_"Just let me go we'll meet again soon..."_

He had promised. But he _Lied. _ He wouldn't be back, and he knew it. America had yelled back, desperately holding onto the life slipping past his fingers

_Now wait, wait, wait for me, Please hang around._

England smiled weakly, showing teeth stained with blood he had coughed up into the salty waters.

_"I'll see you when I fall asleep..."_

Then he fell. And America didn't do anything. He hated that he didn't. He never told England. He wished he had.

_Don't listen to a word I say..._

His men onboard yelled and dragged him over board just as the water reached his chin.

_They screams all sound the same..._

_Though the truth may vary, this, ship will carry our bodies safe to shore._

_Don't listen to a word I say..._

_The screams all sound the same..._

_Though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our bodies safe to shore..._

But not England's.

_Though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our bodies safe to shore..._

Just his.

_Though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our bodies safe to shore..._

England was gone forever, deep below the Ocean as proof for the future who will forget he existed. Erased from memories. But not America's. For he would always remember those blue eyes that shined with the warmth for him.


End file.
